


Observations

by kisahawklin



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-07
Updated: 2005-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abundantlyqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/gifts).



Elijah laughs, watching Orli tell his broken back story again. They were all awestruck the first time, oohing and ahhing over his scar. Elijah always smiles when Orli tries to make the point of the story ‘no regrets’. Obvious to everyone _except_ Orli is the fact that the story is really about Orli’s amazing resilience.

Elijah respects Viggo but doesn’t look at life the same way. He thinks disappointment _should_ piss you off, make you fight harder. Elijah thinks Orli won’t have many disappointments, so the lessons he _thinks_ he’s learning from Viggo will never get put to the test.


End file.
